The Best Valentine's Day Ever
by Dr. Yuki
Summary: Chapter 1 is the original, Chapter 2 is the rewrite. Sasuke likes Naruto. Naruto likes Sasuke. Ino and Sakura have a plan. Slash. Don't like don't read. I don't own Naruto.
1. Valentine's Day

**The Best Valentine's Day Ever**

**A/N: Hey everybody P Watsup? Well to get you into the Valentine's Day spirit here's a little SasuNaru one-shot to cheer you all up. PLUS it is VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU LOOK AT THE POINTS OF VIEW BECAUSE THEY ARE CONSTANTLY CHANGING!!!!!**

I pondered for ideas to execute my plan as I was looking out the window. Beautiful petals decorated the trees sitting just outside of my bedroom window. According to the weather reports it was supposed to be a bit windy tomorrow. I imagined the petals floating romantically in the breeze, the perfect atmosphere for tomorrow, Valentine's Day, and I intended to make tomorrow…

**The Best Valentine's Day Ever**

---------

Being the day before Valentine's Day, my sensei, Kakashi, let our team take the day off. I decided to enjoy my day off and went outside for a walk. It was such a beautiful day and it would've been a shame to put it to waste. I already saw that my tow other team mates beat me to the park. In my team was Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and me, Haruno Sakura.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" I said, waving at them. They both turned around to see me smiling. "Hey!" I said to them. "Hi…" Sasuke said coolly. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto (who was quite the opposite of Sasuke) exclaimed. I smiled as our group continued to walk. I lagged behind the two others

I couldn't help but look at Sasuke. Giggling inside I remember how I used to have a huge crush on him. But I guess I never knew how obnoxious I was towards him. Well, now I know that I and he being together definitely won't happen.

When did this hit me, you ask. Well, it didn't hit me all at once, but more gradually. Over time as I observed him I realized it. That look he got in his eyes, the way he held back when sparring, the fact that I've _literally thrown_ myself at him countless times to no avail. At first I was in denial, then after seeing it more and more I just faced the facts. Sasuke is gay, and he kind of has a gay crush… on _Naruto_.

Yes, once again I denied, almost disgusted. But I could see that Sasuke was falling more and more in love with Naruto each day. Eventually I accepted it. Though even to this day I haven't told Sasuke that I knew. Oh, it gets even better. As I realized that Sasuke had a rather big crush on Naruto I started looking at the blonde3 as well. Once again I saw the signs. The look in the eyes holding back when sparring. Naruto loved Sasuke. Sasuke loved Naruto. _They loved each other._

I lagged behind observing the two walking next to each other. I could see Sasuke glancing at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. "Well guys," I said," I gotta go over to Ino's house." I waved goodbye as I walked out of the park.

Oh yeah, did I mention that Ino and I are best friends again? Yeah, after I found out about Sasuke I went to Ino and told her Sasuke and I would never happen and I wanted to be friends again. Since I was no longer competition for her she graciously accepted. We've been (renewed) best friends ever since.

"Hey Ino!" I said walking through the open door. "Oh! Oh my goodness, you scared me!" she said abruptly hiding something behind her back. "Ino what've you got there?" I asked. "Oh! It's nothing, really it's just…" "Yaoi." I finished her sentence. "Oh, you got me. But please don't tell anyone okay?" she pleaded. "Hah! Don't worry about it, as a matter of fact, I like yaoi a bit myself." I said winking. "Oh, uhm, okay." She said a bit flabbergasted. "So what did you come here for anyway? It's not Valentine's yet, is it?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my house and bake a cake." I told her. "A cake?" she looked confused. "Yeah, well my mom got this great recipe for a chocolate cake, and I was thinking that he could fill up a heart shaped mold with the batter and you know… We could give it to Sasuke if you like." I told her. "Oh I don't think… Well ya see… Uhm Sasuke is kind of… Oh never mind… I just think that Sasuke is… Well he likes… Uhm I kind of figured out he's…" Ino stumbled over her words, trying to put it correctly. I generously finished her sentence once again. "… You know he's gay too?" I blurted out a bit more quickly than I would like to have. "Exactly!" she blurted out equally fast.

Remember that plan I was thinking about earlier, well Ino was intended to be a small part of it, but since she already knew… I guess it made life a whole lot easier. "He likes Naruto, right?" she asked timidly. "Yup, I'm pretty sure of it." I responded. Then I told her about my plan. "It's really such a pity; the two are in love… They've been in love for I don't know how long… And _they don't even know it!_ My plan is to… well forge a few valentines here and there, maybe do something with the cake… And well…" "We shall call it Operation Kissu: The two will finally stop living hidden in their love, finally able to show their true feelings for each other. YES!!" Ino started to go a bit crazy… "Then, they shall seal their feelings for each other in a big KISS! Full of tongue and their hands will be running through each other's hair, while whoever the seme is shall start to slip his hands up his uke's shirt…" "OKAY INO, THAT'S ENOUGH!" I said loudly, hoping she won't get any more detailed with her dream kiss scene. "Okay, okay, I guess I've been reading a bit too much yaoi…" "Alright Ino, I've got an idea… Let's go to my place and discuss how we're going to accomplish our mission and have it successfully done on Valentine's Day!" "And bake a cake!" Ino added enthusiastically.

-----------

(A/N: The story is shifting to **Sasuke's POV**, just and FYI)

I woke up early on Valentine's Day morning, to find that it was indeed four a.m. I hadn't been able to sleep because I was up all night thinking about Naruto. Deep down I've always had a burning desire for the blonde. He was the epitome of beautiful, his bright natural blonde hair, his sun kissed skin and his teasing bright blue eyes. Just the thought of him gives me shivers. I thought to myself God_… I love him. I love him so much that sometimes I can hardly contain it._ But I know that if news of me loving him ever got out… It wouldn't be good. Despite the fact that I have hundreds of fan girls I was lucky to find none of them had woken up extra early just to give me a valentine.

_There was something else that had been bothering me lately too. _I was thinking,_ Sakura. She had always been a big fan of mine. Really obsessed and competitive too. But lately, she's changed. She's finally decided to lay off. She's even friends with Ino again, who also seems to have changed her obsession with me. Almost as if she knows that I love somebody else, but does she know it's Naruto? I just hope not._

The thought haunted me, but I decided to shake off of the thought and think of Naruto again, just thinking of him comforted me. I quickly dozed off again not to wake up until there was light outside…

---------

(A/N: This story is going to **Naruto's POV**, mnkay?)

"Uhn… Six a.m.?" I said to myself. _I guess I woke up a bit to early_ I thought to myself. _It's officially Valentine's Day though. Heh, I guess it'll probably be the typical Valentine's Day, huh? I only get a valentine from Iruka-sensei each year. Though I don't care that I only get one valentine a year, but I wish I got a valentine from the one that I truly love… Sasuke._ The thought of him immediately made me blush. He's so handsome. _God… I love him so much, if I could only just tell him…_ The thought of not being able to tell Sasuke my true feelings created a pit in my stomach.

I pulled the covers over my head trying to get the pit in my stomach to disappear. I decided to think of Sasuke, it made a feeling of warmth come over me. I fell into a deep sleep not to be woken until later that day…

----------

(A/N: This story is going back to **Sakura's POV**; don't shoot me for the constant POV changes)

I woke up at around eight a.m. Ino had slept over the previous night as we worked out our plan to get Naruto and Sasuke together. It was devious, it was diabolical, and it was… other adjectives that started with d! The bright morning light filtered in through my bedroom window, waking up Ino. "Happy Valentine's Day Sakura." She said sleepily. I smiled "Happy Valentine's Day!" I attempted to hug her, which ended up being somewhat of a half hug, but I didn't care. "C'mon! We've got to activate our plan A.S.A.P.!" I told her. She sleepily climbed out of my bed (I let her take my bead for the night, I took the floor). We rushed through the bathroom to slip on our clothes and brush our teeth, grooming ourselves in front of the mirror. It was all done by about eight forty a.m.

We rushed out, grabbing my favorite tan messenger bag which we filled with valentines the previous night. Ino picked up an equally cute dark blue messenger bag. "Alright, let's split up." I said, handing Ino a few valentines, "You go to Naruto's and I'll go to Sasuke's. Naruto's is a lot closer to my place than Sasuke's so once your finished with your delivery, remember to go to your place and pick up fresh crimson rose petals got it? I'll get the rest; if there are any troubles you know my cell. We've got until sunset to pull this off!" Ino nodded in response as we walked out the door, splitting into different directions.

After a while I finally got into Sasuke's yard, it appeared that he hadn't checked his mail yet. Next to his mailbox were huge stacks of cakes, sweets, and goodies. His mailbox was bulging with heart shaped papers of pink, white, and red. First I pulled out a simple red heart shaped valentine.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! I'm so glad I can be on the same team as you and we can spend so much time together! I love being with you always… And Naruto to (sort of loll). _

_Love,_

_Sakura_

_(PS: I hope you have the best Valentine's Day ever!!!!!)_

I didn't want him to think that I didn't crush on him anymore, I might've been obnoxious, but he might suspect I know something. Then I grabbed a pair of gloves out of my messenger bag. I slipped them on and then took out another valentine. It was a simple card shape with a clear picture of a rose.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm a bit lazy and stuff when it comes to this whole valentine thing, so meet me in the park by the pink trees at 5:45 p.m. so I can tell you happy Valentine's Day in person._

Love_FROM,_

_Naruto_

I put the valentine on top of the mailbox as opposed to inside the mailbox, so Sasuke would notice it, making sure that the side that says FROM: NARUTO was sticking up.

---------

(A/N: Sorry, but now going to **Ino's POV**)

After parting with Sakura I quickly walked over to Naruto's house. His mailbox was empty except for one valentine. I looked up through one of Naruto's windows hoping he wasn't going to be awake. Luckily he wasn't and I put in a valentine from Sakura first, then one from myself (Hey, the poor kid only has one so far). Then I put in another, it was rather beautiful. It was an ivory parchment type paper with a rose petals glued right into the paper.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope you having a good Valentine's Day. I would like to make your Valentine's Day even better by inviting you to meet me at the park at 5:50 p.m. Meet me by the cherry blossom trees. So I can tell you Happy Valentine's Day in person…_

_-Sasuke_

I smiled a huge smile very satisfied with myself as I ran back to my place to pick up the fresh rose petals. Then I called Sakura.

Sakura: "Hello?"

Ino: "Hey Sakura, it's me. I just finished with the delivery."

Sakura: "Me too."

Ino: "Good, I'm on my way to my place to get the flower petals, got everything under control?"

Sakura: "You got it; I'll go to my house and gather the stuff."

Ino: "Alright I- …. I gotta go…"

I abruptly hung up. I had heard a shuffling sound in the bushes. I closed my eyes as I backed up and… "Eeeep!" shouted a shrill voice from the bushes. Out jumped the timid Hinata, holding a valentine. "Oh, Hinata, you scared me!" I told her. "I-I'm sorry…." She said guiltily. "Don't worry about it." I said. I quickly fled the scene before she could ask any questions.

I checked my phone for the time, it was ten thirty p.m. "Alright…" I said to myself. Gotta go to the flower shop!

--------

(A/N: To **Sakura's POV** AND AWAY!)

I called Ino back a few moments after she called.

Sakura: "Hey Ino! What was up with the shortness?"

Ino: "Sorry, Hinata was kind of hiding in the bushes."

Sakura: "Does she still like Naruto… Poor girl."

Ino: "Yeah, well it's around ten forty-ish now, so we can meet at your place and take a break 'til one or so."

Sakura: "Yeah, I have a few more valentines to hand out anyway. I'll meet you there in a couple hours, in the meantime, why don't you do a bit of sneaking…"

Ino: "What kind of sneaking?"

Sakura: "The kind that people will do when they want to make sure that somebody got a certain valentine! After all, if they _don't _get the valentine this whole operation is down the drain!"

Ino: "Well, I'm pretty sure Naruto won't be a problem, what with the fact that he only has like five valentines anyway!"

Sakura: "Just make sure they both get it, alright?"

Ino: "Okay, talk to ya later!"

… … … …

She hung up… I hope this works out.

--------

(A/N: Now switching to **Naruto's POV **mode, beep boop beep…)

I woke up from hearing a shrill scream. "Eeeep!" It sounded like Hinata's voice. Then I heard the sound of rapid footsteps running away. "Hinata!" I shouted, sticking my head out of the window. "N-Naruto!" she was blushing madly. I smiled "Hey Hinata! Happy Valentine's Day!" I exclaimed. "Uhm… Uh, Happy Valentine's Day." She said timidly, "You already have a few valentines so uhm, why don't you uhm, check your mail…" she said. "Great idea!" I said happily. Though maybe my ears were weird because I heard her say "a few"… "Uhm, well goodbye Naruto!" she said running off.

I stuck my head back into the window, closing it. Glancing at the clock I saw it was around ten forty. I slept in a bit. Smiling to myself I put on a large orange hoodie and slipped on some shoes. I walked out side singing to myself "I'm ready to get my free ramen card, my free ramen card; I'm ready to get my free ramen card from Iruka sensei…" I was shocked to see that Hinata was right. There was more than one valentine in there. The top one was from Hinata:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope you have a great Valentine's Day. Remember if you need a friend I'm here. Here's a ramen card._

_Yours truly,_

_Hinata_

One from Sakura:

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hey, hope your Valentine's Day is going good. Give me a shout if it's any other way. I hope you like the ramen card I slipped in there!_

_-Sakura_

One from Ino (?):

_Hey Naruto, I bet you weren't expecting a valentine from me! Well I just thought that you probably don't get a lot of valentines so I got you one, I know you like ramen so I got you a ramen card!_

_From,_

_Ino_

One from Sensei:

_Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto!_

_I hope you have a good Valentine's! Call me up sometime and I'll treat you to some ramen (you can use the card inside)._

_Your sensei,_

_Iruka_

I cracked up at the fact that everybody who gave me a valentine got me ramen. Ramen for the next week AWESOME! Then I noticed a last one which was almost hidden towards the back of my mailbox, the moment I saw it my heart skipped a beat.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope you having a good Valentine's Day. I would like to make your Valentine's Day even better by inviting you to meet me at the park at 5:50 p.m. Meet me by the cherry blossom trees. So I can tell you Happy Valentine's Day in person…_

_-Sasuke_

A deep red blush came across my face. _What do those crossed out words say though?_ (A/N: Okay, strikethrough isn't very dramatic, so just pretend that those words are REALLY scribbled out!) I swallowed hard. He asked me to meet him at the most romantic spot in the park, and at around the time of sunset… _Is he asking me on a date?_ I thought _N-no he probably invited a few other people too…_ I said. I stared at the letter for a long time, only stopping my concentration a few times when I heard strange sounds in the bushes. _This is it, this is my chance! I'm going to tell Sasuke how I feel!_ ...

--------

(A/N: **Ino's POV **kthnx)

I saw Naruto open his valentine in absolute awe… Bingo! I rushed over to Sasuke's house. And I called Sakura in the meanwhile.

… … … … …

Sakura: "Hey!"

Ino: "Hey Sakura… Whew! Running out of breath here! I'm rushing to Sasuke's house right now. I totally saw Naruto open the valentine, his facial expression was priceless! He is DEFENITELY going to the park to meet Sasuke!"

Sakura: giggling sounds "Nice! Well it's around eleven now, I'm just doing some runs around Konoha delivering valentines."

Ino: "Well yeah, Sasuke's house is really far away so I probably won't be there for a while, hopefully he hasn't checked it out yet!"

Sakura: "Alright then, call me back when you've confirmed Sasuke is going!"

Ino: "'Kay bye!"

… … … … …

I rushed to Sasuke's house… About thirty minutes later (it's about eleven thirty) I arrive at Sasuke's house with horrid timing. "Ino…" Sasuke said wearily, I can see him shoving the valentines into a large plastic bag to haul inside. "Uhm… Hey Sasuke did you read your valentines yet?!" I said in a more shrill voice than intended. "No." he said, rolling his eyes. "Uh-uhm well, here's mine!" I said reaching into my bag and getting out a red heart shaped valentine. He took the valentine. "So, um, Sasuke. Got any plans for this afternoon?" I asked him. "If your asking me on a date, no thanks." He said coldly. "Alright." I said flatly.

I snuck back into the woods once he thought I was gone. I quietly snuck around and hid in the bushes just feet away from where Sasuke was standing, and then I sat and waited as I saw a certain valentine fall from the top of the mailbox into his hands…

-------

(A/N: **Sasuke's POV** don't shoot me.)

After Ino left the scene I dropped the bag in my hands as a valentine from the top of the mailbox. FROM: NARUTO. My heart jumped. As I started to blush.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm a bit lazy and stuff when it comes to this whole valentine thing, so meet me in the park by the pink trees at 5:45 p.m. so I can tell you happy Valentine's Day in person._

_FROM,_

_Naruto_

My heart jumped more after reading the valentine. "I'll be there… my love." I muttered to myself…

--------

(A/N: **Sakura's POV**…. Again!)

ring

Sakura: "Hello?"

Ino: "Hey Sakura, just finished with Sasuke, he'll _definitely _be there." giggles

Sakura: "That's great! Alright get back to my place, you got the petals?"

Ino: "Fresh and ready!"

Sakura: "Alright, now we're gonna have to wait a bit and make the food!"

Ino: "Alright! Once we've got the food taken care of we need to clear the area!"

Sakura: "UGH! I totally forgot about that, you're right Sasuke and Naruto have GOT to be alone… Except for us of course!"

Ino: "Right, maybe we should do that before the food… We just gotta make sure that no body goes in that area… Hmm… I got an idea, I'll meet up with you in a while Sakura I've got a little something to do."

Sakura: "What? Uhm… Okay… Alright Ino, just be here before three… It's about one right now."

Ino: "Alright I'll keep my tabs on time, thanks buh-bye!"

…. …. … …

_I wonder what Ino is going to do…._I thought to myself… I walked into my house. My parents were going to spend the day and night at a nice inn and do "parent stuff" so I was home alone, which was perfect! I decided to cook the most romantic foods there are. _Hmm, think romantic foods Sakura… Aha! I'll make some… Spaghetti? Yeah Spaghetti is good, what else? RIGHT! I should get candles… I'll get the nice pink ones… Uhm… I'm sure I can get some nice china… of course the silverware. Ooh I'm sure a bit of champagne won't hurt… A nice cute pink blanket to lay it all on… this'll do. A couple of nice wine glasses… These red napkins… Sitting cushions… Pocky, of course! This is going to be perfect…_

---------

**The Moment Of Truth**

(A/N: And FINALLY the last perspective change, **3rd Person**)

5:45 p.m.

Sasuke arrived on the spot. He went into the totally deserted area observing the sun which was ready to set. In the middle of the empty area was a cute pink and white plaid blanket on top of it were pink candles. Two champagne glasses were set up both filled a bit less than halfway. The candle light complimented a large plate of spaghetti, big enough to serve two. Nice shined silverware lay there next to the plates set up perfectly. Sakura and Ino were standing behind a large tree peeking just slightly enough out of a whole in the middle. The tree was rather far back. So Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't be able to spot them. The wind stirred slightly, but was supposed to become a bit harder later. It was the perfect time, with the perfect atmosphere, and the two perfect people in love.

Sasuke stood in anticipation His love, Naruto arrived a few minutes later. _I'm going to tell him how I feel… I'm going to tell him how I feel!_ He thought to himself, swallowing hard as he saw his love just a few feet away from him. "H-hey Sasuke." He said a bit shakily. Sasuke smiled handsomely "Hey. Well… We have a nice picnic set up, we should probably eat it." He smirked. The two moved towards the picnic and sat down. Naruto found a note sitting next to the picnic. "What's this?" he asked. Sasuke nodded and took the note reading it aloud.

_Dearest Sasuke and Naruto,_

_I hope you two are having the best Valentine's Day ever. I took the liberty of making it even better for you, you're welcome. Very well, then It's about 5:50, so you better hurry up eating or else you'll miss the beautiful sunset, especially with the beautiful Sakura petals blowing in the wind. _

_Your dearest and loving,_

_Cupid_

"I wonder who "Cupid" really is…" Naruto pondered aloud. "I don't know, but this cupid person is right." Sasuke said pointing to the sun. It was ready to set any minute now. Naruto moved next to Sasuke, leaning back on his arms. _Our hands are almost touching… Wow, this is so romantic._ Sasuke thought as he observed Naruto in the golden light, his heart was beating more quickly than usual.

"He's gonna do it…" Ino whispered almost silently to Sakura. "Do what?" she asked the blonde girl. "He's gonna tell Sasuke…"

Naruto turned and faced Sasuke, so they were looking eye to eye in a passionate stare. "…Sasuke. I love you." Naruto said, a deep red blush wrapping around his face. A light pink starting to come on Sasuke's face as he stood up. "Well that's good because…" he started, "Because, I love you too!" he said, now pulling Naruto up. A Sakura petal fell onto his lover's hair. There was silence for a few moments… Then Sasuke, almost in unison with the sun, pulled Naruto towards him and lightly pressed his lips on the blonde's. The very moment that their lips touched the sun set and the wind blew a gust of Sakura petals everywhere. The two separated, still in each other's arms to look at the beauty of the evening.

Sakura stifled a small sniff. "How… How perfect." She said. Ino tried to stop a tear in her eye as she nodded in agreement. "Shush Ino, I know you like yaoi, but stop shuffling around!" "That's not me!" Ino said. She didn't mind the fact that it was not a big yaoi kiss moment that she's always dreamed of seeing…. Or was it?

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer again, this time pressing his lips harder against the blonde's. The blonde responded by pulling himself closer to Sasuke, who started to lick Naruto's lips. The blonde smiled against Sasuke's lips, and opened his mouth allowing Sasuke to explore every region of his mouth. Their tongues were rubbing against each other and exploring each other's mouth. Sasuke took his lips off of Naruto's and moved down to his neck, nipping it playfully. Naruto let out a small moan, craning his neck so Sasuke could be able to get full access. Sasuke resumed kissing Naruto on the lips, their tongues once again fighting for dominance. The two started to run their fingers through each other's hair, moaning a bit. The Uchiha started to slip his hands up Naruto's shirt, making him moan more. And it was official Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino were in heaven.

Then Ino did the stupidest thing she'd could've done, she let out a full hearty fan girl squeal. "EEE!!" she squealed.

The kissing immediately ceased as the two hastily broke apart, blushing like crazy. The two couldn't see Ino luckily so they tried to scramble away from the tree, to see Sasuke and Naruto all of a sudden in front of them. "Sakura…" Sasuke started, looking absolutely pissed off, "Ino… Don't tell me you were the ones playing "Cupid"." He said. Of course Ino was a different story, but Sakura couldn't lie if she was paid to do so, "YES! IT WAS ME AND INO, WE DID IT! WE KNEW YOU TWO LOVED EACH OTHER, BUT YOU TWO DIDN'T KNOW! SO WE DECIDED TO SET YOU GUYS UP SO YOU WOULD DISCOVER YOUR TRUE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!" Sakura blurted out in one breath. Sasuke stared down at the two then he let out a blunt "Thank you." And smiled, putting his blonde lover's hand in his own. "But you three better not tell anybody about this or you're dead!" he added.

"Three?" Ino asked. Then she turned around to see Hinata standing behind her. The timid girl sported her casual pink blush on the cheeks. "Naruto and Sasuke love each other……. How……. Kawaii!" she said, smiling a wide grin. So in the end…

Naruto and Sasuke finally know about their feelings for each other…

Hinata has found a new love for yaoi…

Ino has witnessed her first almost hardcore yaoi kiss…

And Sakura could finally sleep knowing that her two team mates were not denying their love for each other.

In the end it truly was….

**The Best Valentine's Day Ever**

(A/N: I hope you liked it, I know it's a bit long… But Hey! Oh well! Please critique me if you will.)


	2. The Rewrite

**A/N:** So, shit. It's been like, how many years? Needless to say, we've all grown up quite a bit since then. Last night we decided to nostalgia a bit and came across this. Here is a new, cleaned up, better grammar version of this story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**2/13**

**Sakura Haruno**

Gazing out the window, I pondered what I would do for tommorow, Valentine's Day. Delicate, pink petals decorated the trees sitting just outside my bedroom window. The weather reported included predictions of a steady wind. I imagined petals floating romantically in the breeze, the perfect atmosphere for tomorrow and I intended to make tomorrow…

**The Best Valentine's Day Ever**

Being the day before Valentine's Day, my teacher, Kakashi, let our team take the day off. I decided to take a walk, enjoying my day off. The weather was perfect, staying inside would be a dreadful waste. I saw my two other teammates beat me to the park, having the same idea as I. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and I, Sakura Haruna made up the unit looked over by our teacher Kakashi

"Naruto, Sasuke!" I hollered, waving at them. They both turned around to see me smiling. "Hey!" I said to them.

"Hi…" Sasuke said coolly. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto (the jovial opposite of Sasuke) exclaimed. I lagged behind the other two, continuing our walk, smiling in contention.

I couldn't help but look at Sasuke. Giggling inside I remember how I used to have a huge crush on him. At the time, I thought it was great, but looking back, it's embarrassing. I tried so hard, I'm surprised he didn't call a restraining order. I gave up on that a while ago, though. I've moved on, though he hasn't.

I'm pretty sure he's loved Naruto since almost the day they met.

When did this hit me, you ask? Well, it didn't hit me all at once, it was more gradual. Over time I watched him I realized it. The times he would glance at the boy, his eyes lingering longer than they should have. When the two sparred, he made sure to never really hurt him. At first I was in denial, but after being bombarded with it for so long, I had to accept it.

Sasuke likes boys. A particular boy, actually.

The thought of it irked me. I was disgusted, but I could see that Sasuke was falling more and more in love with Naruto each day. I _had_ to accept it. To this day I haven't told Sasuke that I know. Oh, it gets even better. As I realized that Sasuke had a rather big crush on Naruto I started looking at the blonde, too. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The same signs. Naruto totally admires Sasuke. The way that only he can get Naruto so worked up. And how Sasuke and Naruto could confide in each other so well. _They loved each other._

I lagged behind observing the two walking next to each other. Sasuke watched the blonde out of the corner of his eye. "Well guys," I said," I gotta go over to Ino's house." I waved goodbye, strolling out of the park.

Oh yeah, did I mention that Ino and I are best friends again? Yeah, after I found out about Sasuke I went to Ino and told her Sasuke and I would never happen and I wanted to be friends again. We had such a great thing, looking back, I can't believe it cost us our friendship! Since I was no longer competition, she graciously accepted. We've been (renewed) best friends ever since.

"Hey Ino!" I said walking through the open door. "Oh! Oh my goodness, you scared me!" she said abruptly hiding something behind her back. "Ino what've you got there?" I asked. "Oh! It's nothing, really it's just…" "Yaoi." I finished her sentence.

"Oh, you got me. But please don't tell anyone okay?" she pleaded. "Hah! Don't worry about it. I'm not totally opposed to it, myself." I said winking. "Oh, uhm, okay." She said a bit surprised. "So what did you come here for anyway? It's not Valentine's yet, is it?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my house and bake a cake." I told her.

"A cake?" she looked confused, tilting her head.

"Yeah, well my mom has this great recipe for chocolate cake, and I was thinking that he could fill up a heart shaped mold with the batter and you know… We could give it to Sasuke if you like." I suggested.

"Oh I don't think… Well ya see… Uhm Sasuke is kind of… Oh never mind… I just think that Sasuke is… Well he likes… Uhm I kind of figured out he's…" Ino stumbled over her words, trying to put it correctly. I generously finished her sentence once again. "… You know he's gay too?" I blurted out a bit more quickly than I would liked to have. "Exactly!" she blurted out equally as fast. Remember that plan I was thinking about earlier, well I considered for Ino to be a small part of it, but since she already knew… I guess it made life a lot easier.

"He likes Naruto, right?" she asked timidly, probably still a bit bruised about "losing her man".

"Yup, I'm pretty sure of it." I responded. Then I filled her in on plan. "It's really such a pity; the two are in love… They've been in love for I don't know how long… And _they don't even know it!_ My plan is to… well forge a few valentines here and there, maybe do something with the cake… And well…"

A sudden glint appeared in Ino's eye,"We shall call it Operation Kissu: The two will finally stop living hidden in their love, finally able to show their true feelings for each other. YES!" the blonde started to go a bit wubbzy… "Then, they shall seal their feelings for each other in a big KISS! Full of tongue and their hands will be running through each other's hair and whoever the seme is shall start to slip his hands up his uke's skirt…" "OKAY INO, THAT'S ENOUGH!" I said loudly, "... Also... Why would the 'uke' be wearing a skirt?" I regretted asking that, putting my hand up as she tried to explain.

Thankfully she didn't indulge me any further in her perfect dramatic boy kiss dream scene. "Okay, okay, I guess I've been hitting the yaoi pretty hard." she reasoned.

I nodded,"Alright Ino, I've got an idea… Let's go to my place and discuss how we're going to accomplish our mission and have it successfully done on Valentine's Day!" "And bake a cake!" Ino added enthusiastically.

**2/14**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**4:03 a.m.**

I woke up early on Valentine's Day morning. The obnoxious glow of red numbers made my eyes sting. It was four in the morning. Not even the birds were up yet. I hadn't been able to sleep because I was up all night thinking about Naruto. I can't stand it anymore. I liked him. A lot. It was a lot to swallow at first, but after a while I just gave up. I can't explain how or why... But I desire him more than anything. I thought, _I want to comfort him, laugh with him, hold him... Just the thought of it gives me shivers._ But I know that if news of me loving him ever got out… It would probably wreak a bit of chaos.

Despite the fact that hundreds of fangirls line up to talk to me daily, I was lucky to find that none of them had woken up extra early just to give me a valentine.

_There was something else that had been bothering me lately too. _I was thinking,_ Sakura. She had always been a big fan of mine. Really obsessed and competitive too. But lately, she's changed. She's finally decided to lay off. She's even friends with Ino again, who also seems to have changed her obsession with me. That's weird. What if she knows? _

The thought haunted me, but I decided to shake off of the thought and think of Naruto again. It was always my fail-safe strategy of comfort. He was like a ray of sunlight, warm. _So warm... _was my last registrable thought before I dozed off.

**2/14**

**Naruto Usumaki**

**6:03 a.m.**

"Uhn… Six a.m.?" I grumbled to myself. _I guess I woke up a bit to early_ I thought to myself. _It's officially Valentine's Day though. Heh, I guess it'll probably be the typical Valentine's Day, huh? I only ever get a valentine from Iruka-sensei each year. It doesn't bother me much, though. 'Specially since that one valentine usually includes a card for free ramen. Mm... Ramen. But still... I wonder what it would be like if Sasuke got me one... Hah! That'll never happen._ The thought of him caused a heat to rise from my toes to my ears. He was perfect. Pale, supple skin with perfectly contrasting dark hair and eyes that were almost like a void that could suck you in. The thought of not being able to tell Sasuke my true feelings created a pit in my stomach.

I pulled the covers over my head trying to get the pit in my stomach to disappear. I decided to fantasize about my crush. Imagining him smiling, a very rare occurrence. Thinking about his gorgeous figure...

**2/14**

**Sakura Haruno**

**8:03**

I woke up at around eight a.m. Ino had slept over the previous night as we worked out our plan to get Naruto and Sasuke together. It was devious, it was diabolical, and it was… other adjectives that started with d! The bright morning light filtered in through my bedroom window, waking up Ino. "Happy Valentine's Day Sakura." She mumbled sleepily. I smiled "Happy Valentine's Day!" I attempted to hug her, which ended up being more of a crumbling, sleepy half hug kind of deal, but I didn't care.

"C'mon! We've got to activate our plan A.S.A.P.!" I told her. She sleepily climbed out of my bed (I let her take my bed for the night, I took the floor). We rushed through the bathroom to slip on our clothes and brush our teeth and groom and do things that girls do in the bathroom. We finished our morning primping in a timely manner, being done by eight forty (which is impressive for gabby, fangirling two girls). We rushed out. I grabbed my favorite cute,basic tan messenger bag, which we filled with our previous night's efforts. Ino picked up an equally cute dark blue messenger bag.

"Alright, let's split up." I said, handing Ino a few valentines, "You go to Naruto's and I'll go to Sasuke's. Naruto's is a lot closer to my place than Sasuke's, so once you're finished with your delivery, remember to go to your place and pick up the fresh petals got it? I'll get the rest; if there are any troubles you know my cell. We've got until sunset to pull this off!" Ino nodded in understanding.

I held out my fist, which Ino bumped with vigor, "Go Team Kissu!" we hollered, splitting into different directions.

**2/14**

**Sakura Haruno**

**9:35**

After a while I finally got into Sasuke's yard, it appeared that he hadn't checked his mail yet. Next to his mailbox there were already huge stacks of cakes, sweets, and goodies. His mailbox bulged with heart shaped papers of pink, white, and red. I started pulling out a simple red heart shaped valentine.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! I'm so glad I can be on the same team as you and we can spend so much time together! I love being with you always… And Naruto to (sort of loll)._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

_(PS: I hope you have the best Valentine's Day ever!)_

I didn't want him to think that I didn't crush on him anymore. I might've been obnoxious, but if I didn't act like I did, he might suspect I know something. And that would jeopardize our whole operation. Said jeopardization would not do. It would not do at all.

I then grabbed a pair of gloves out of my messenger bag. Slipping them on, I took out another valentine. It was a simple rectangular card with a basic picture of a rose.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm a bit lazy and stuff when it comes to this whole valentine thing, so meet me in the park by the pink trees at 5:45 p.m. so I can tell you happy Valentine's Day in person._

_FROM,_

_Naruto_

_(PS: No homo)_

I facepalmed. Ino wrote this one, obviously. She thought her toolish humor was hilarious. I quickly grabbed a pen and scribbled out the post script message. I placed the valentine on top of the mailbox as opposed to inside the mailbox. That way, Sasuke would notice it, making sure that the side that says FROM: NARUTO was sticking up.

**2/14**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**9:27**

After parting with Sakura I quickly strode over to Naruto's house. His mailbox was empty except for a single valentine. I looked up towards Naruto's window, hoping he wasn't going to be awake. Luckily he wasn't, so I put in a valentine from Sakura first, then one from myself (Hey, the poor kid only has one so far). Then I put in another one. It stood out from the others, written on ivory parchment that had petals in it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope you having a good Valentine's Day. I would like to make your Valentine's Day even better by inviting you to meet me at the park at 5:50 p.m. Meet me by the cherry blossom trees. So I can tell you Happy Valentine's Day in person._

_-Sasuke_

A large smirk decorated my face. I was very satisfied with myself as I ran back to my place to pick up the fresh rose petals. As I jogged, I decided it was a good time to call Sakura.

Sakura: "Hello?"

Ino: "Hey Sakura, it's me. I just finished with the first matter of business!"

Sakura: "Me too! I think Sasuke needs to put his mailbox on a strict diet."

Ino: "Ha! That's good. I'm on my way to my place to grab the petals, got everything under control?"

Sakura: "Everything is handled on my side. I've just gotta prepare stuff at my house, now."

Ino: "Alright I- …. I gotta go…"

I abruptly hung up, having heard a shuffling sound in the bushes. I picked up a small stick on the ground and poked the shaking shrub, "Eeeep!" shouted a shrill voice from the bushes. Out jumped the timid Hinata, holding a valentine. "Oh, Hinata, you scared me!" I told her.

"I-I'm sorry…." She said guiltily. "Don't worry about it." I said. Poor thing was probably on her way to Naruto's. I quickly fled the scene before she could ask any questions about what I was doing.

I checked my phone for the time, it was ten thirty a.m. already! _How the heck did I take that much time?_ I thought. "Alright…" I said to myself. _Gotta kick it into high gear! _I thought.

**2/14**

**Sakura Haruno**

**10:37**

Ino hung up suddenly, leaving me a bit flabbergasted. I called her back a few minutes later.

Sakura: "Hey Ino! What was up with the sudden hanging up?"

Ino: "Sorry, Hinata was kind of creeping in the bushes."

Sakura: "Does she still like Naruto? Poor thing."

Ino: "That's what I said! Well... in my head anyways... So, yeah! Well it's around ten forty-ish now, so we can meet at your place and take a break 'til one or so."

Sakura: "I have a few more valentines to hand out. I'll meet you at my place in a couple hours, in the meantime, why don't you do a bit of sneaking…"

Ino: "What kind of sneaking?"

Sakura: "The sneaky kind. The kind that people will do when they want to make sure that somebody got a certain valentine! After all, if they _don't _get the valentine this whole operation is down the drain!"

Ino: "Well, I'm pretty sure Naruto won't be a problem, what with the fact that he only has like five valentines anyway!"

Sakura: "Just make sure they both get it, alright?"

Ino: "Okay, talk to ya later!"

… … … …

She hung up… I hope this works out.

**2/14**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**10:42**

I woke up, hearing a shrill scream. "Eeeep!" It sounded like Hinata's voice. The sound of rapid footsteps followed.

"Hinata!" I shouted, sticking my head out of the window. "N-Naruto!" she was blushing madly. I smiled "Hey Hinata! Happy Valentine's Day!" I exclaimed. "Uhm… Uh, Happy Valentine's Day." She said timidly, "You already have a few valentines so uhm, why don't you uhm, check your mail…" she said.

"Great idea!" I said happily. Though maybe my ears were weird because I heard her say "a few"… "Uhm, well goodbye Naruto!" she said running off.

I stuck my head back into the house, closing the window. Glancing at the clock I saw it was around ten forty. I slept in a bit. Smiling to myself I put on a large orange hoodie and slipped on some shoes.

I walked out side singing to myself "I'm ready to get my free ramen card, my free ramen card; I'm ready to get my free ramen card from Iruka sensei…" I was shocked to see that Hinata was right. There was more than one valentine in there. The top one was from Hinata:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope you have a great Valentine's Day. Remember if you need a friend I'm here. Here's a ramen card._

_Yours truly,_

_Hinata_

One from Sakura:

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hey, hope your Valentine's Day is going good. Give me a shout if it's any other way. I hope you like the ramen card I slipped in there!_

_-Sakura_

One from Ino (?):

_Hey Naruto, I bet you weren't expecting a valentine from me! Well I just thought that you probably don't get a lot of valentines so I got you one, I know you like ramen so I got you a ramen card!_

_From,_

_Ino_

One from Sensei:

_Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto!_

_I hope you have a good Valentine's! Call me up sometime and if you perform well, I'll take you to get some ramen (you can use the card inside)._

_Your sensei,_

_Iruka_

I cracked up at the fact that everybody who gave me a valentine got me ramen. _Ramen for the next week, AWESOME!_ I thought. Then I noticed a last one which was almost completely obscured towards the back of my mailbox, the moment I saw it my heart skipped a beat.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope you having a good Valentine's Day. I would like to make your Valentine's Day even better by inviting you to meet me at the park at 5:50 p.m. Meet me by the cherry blossom trees. So I can tell you Happy Valentine's Day in person…_

_-Sasuke_

I could feel the heat rising up my body. I swallowed hard. He asked me to meet him at the most romantic spot in the park, during one of the most romantic times of day. _Is he asking me on a date?_ I thought _N-no he probably invited a few other people too…_ I said. I stared at the letter for a long time, only breaking my dazed concentration a few times when I heard strange sounds in the bushes. _This is it, this is my chance! I'm going to tell Sasuke how I feel!_ ...

**2/14**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**10:50**

I saw Naruto open his valentine in absolute awe. Bingo! The second the door behind him closed, I rushed over to Sasuke's house. _I'm seriously getting fit today!_ I thought, running towards the Uchiha residence. I decided to touch base with Sakura in the meanwhile

… … … … …

Sakura: "Hey!"

Ino: "Hey Sakura… Whew! Running out of breath here! I'm rushing to Sasuke's house right now. I totally saw Naruto open the valentine, his facial expression was priceless! He is totally going to the park to meet Sasuke!"

Sakura: Giggling sounds could be heard over the line, "Nice! Well it's around eleven now, I'm just doing some runs around Konoha delivering valentines."

Ino: "Well yeah, Sasuke's house is really far away so I probably won't be there for a while, hopefully he hasn't checked his stuff out yet!"

Sakura: "Alright then, call me back when you've confirmed Sasuke is going!"

Ino: "'Kay bye!"

… … … … …

After considerable running effort on my part, I got to Sasuke's about thirty minutes later. Unfortunately, my timing wasn't optimal, "Ino…" Sasuke said wearily, I can see him shoving the valentines into a large plastic bag to haul inside. "Uhm… Hey Sasuke did you read your valentines yet?" I said in a more shrill voice than intended. "No." he said, rolling his eyes. "Uh-uhm well, here's mine!" I said reaching into my bag and getting out a red heart shaped valentine. He took the valentine. "So, um, Sasuke. Got any plans for this afternoon?" I asked him. "If your asking me on a date, no thanks." He said coldly. "Alright." I said flatly, shrugging.

Casing the house, I found a good spot in the woods just a few feet from the window where I could see Sasuke was looking through his stuff. I sat, waiting. Finally I saw him pick up a rectangular valentine that was sitting on his mailbox.

**2/14**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**11:36**

Ino left, leaving me to my peace. I dragged the cluster of valentines into the main sitting room in my empty house. As I plopped the bag down, paper flew everywhere. The words "From: Naruto" flashed in front of me in the storm of paper. I blinked. It was still there. Not a hallucination. I looked around (though I had no reason to, being home alone) and grabbed it gingerly. _A valentine from Naruto... Is this for real?_ I wondered.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm a bit lazy and stuff when it comes to this whole valentine thing, so meet me in the park by the pink trees at 5:45 p.m. so I can tell you happy Valentine's Day in person._

_FROM,_

_Naruto_

Though I didn't want to admit it, I read the valentine many times over. My heart leaped every time I read the words, even though they never changed. "I'll be there." I murmured to myself.

**2/14**

**Sakura Haruno**

**11:47**

"Ring! Ring!" my phone jingled.

Sakura: "Hello?"

Ino: "Hey Sakura, just finished with Sasuke, he'll _definitely _be there." she giggled

Sakura: "That's great! Alright get back to my place, you got the petals?"

Ino: "Fresh and ready!"

Sakura: "Alright, now we're gonna have to wait a bit and make the food!"

Ino: "Alright! Once we've got the food taken care of we need to clear the area!"

Sakura: "Ugh! I totally forgot about that. You're right, Sasuke and Naruto need to be alone… Except for us of course."

Ino: "Right. Maybe we should do that before the food… We just gotta make sure that nobody goes in the area… Hmm… I got an idea, I'll meet up with you in a while Sakura I've got a little something to do."

Sakura: "What? Uhm… Okay… Alright Ino, just be here before three… It's about noon-ish right now."

Ino: "Alright I'll keep my tabs on time. Thanks, buh-bye!"

…. …. … …

_I wonder what Ino is going to do… I really hope it's not dangerous. Or messy. ...Ew, _I thought to myself. I stepped into my empty house. My parents were spending the day and night at a nice inn and do "parent stuff" so I was home alone, which was perfect! I decided to cook the most romantic foods I could think of. _Hmm, think romantic foods Sakura… Aha! I'll make some… Spaghetti? Yeah Spaghetti is good. What else? RIGHT! I should get candles… I'll get the nice pink ones… Uhm… I'm sure I can get some nice china… of course the silverware. Ooh I'm sure a bit of champagne won't hurt… Even if it isn't technically legal. A nice cute blanket to lay it all on… this'll do. A couple of nice wine glasses… These red napkins… Sitting cushions… Pocky, of course! This is going to be perfect! My plan is almost complete!_

**The Moment Of Truth**

**Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, ?**

**5:43 p.m.**

Sakura and Ino hid behind a large tree, avoiding detection. The picturesque park was completely empty, despite the thoroughly romantic atmosphere. "Hey, Ino." Sakura whispered to her friend.

"What?" she whispered back.

"This place is totally empty! Good job. How did you clear so well anyways?" the pink haired girl asked quietly.

"Oh... You know," Ino responded, "Explosives." she turned back to watching the park.

"What?" Sakura whisper-yelled.

"Shhh! Someone's coming!" Ino shushed her.

Sasuke arrived on the spot. The black haired boy took his position, sitting down, watching the sun set. In the middle of the empty area an adorable blanket with a small feast laid. Two champagne glasses stood, both filled a bit less than halfway, the bubbles fizzing up. Candle light complimented a large plate of spaghetti, big enough to serve two. Shined silverware lay next to plates, set up perfectly. The wind stirred slightly. It was the perfect time, with the perfect atmosphere, and the two perfect people perfectly in love.

Sasuke stood in anticipation His blonde crush arrived a few minutes later. _I'm gonna tell him. I'm gonna tell him. I'm gonna tell him._ He thought to himself, swallowing hard as he looked at Sasuke. The blonde's head reeled_ ...I can't tell him. I can't tell him. I can't tell him I can't-Shit. I have to!_ "H-hey Sasuke." He said a bit shakily. Sasuke responded warmly,"Hey. Well… We apparently have a nice picnic set up. So we should probably eat it." He smirked. The two moved towards the picnic and sat down. Naruto found a note laying on his plate. "What's this?" he wondered. Sasuke nodded, took the note and started reading it aloud.

_Dear Sasuke and Naruto,_

_I hope you two are having the best Valentine's Day ever. I took the liberty of making it even better for you, you're welcome. Very well, then It's probably about 5:50, so you better hurry up and eat or else you'll miss the beautiful sunset. The wind adds the lovely effect of petals floating in air, as well._

_Your dearest and loving,_

_Cupid_

"What the? I wonder who "Cupid" really is…" Naruto pondered aloud.

"I don't know, but this cupid person is right." Sasuke said pointing to the sun. It would soon drop below the horizon. Naruto moved next to Sasuke, leaning back on his arms. _Our hands are almost touching… This is so unreal,_ Sasuke thought as he gazed at Naruto bathed in the golden light. The black haired boy felt that his heart was beating faster than it should.

"He's gonna do it…" Ino whispered almost silently to Sakura. "Do what?" she asked the blonde girl. "He's gonna tell Sasuke…" she narrowed her eyes.

Naruto took a deep breath. He turned to Sasuke, catching his eyes in his own, "…Sasuke. I love you." Naruto said, deep blush wrapping around his face. Pink stung Sasuke's cheeks as he stood up. "Well that's good because…" he started, "Because, I love you too." he said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. He stuck his hand out and helped Naruto up. A Sakura petal fell onto his blonde hair. For a few moments, there was nothing but silence. Sasuke pulled Naruto's lips onto his own the moment the sun dropped below the horizon. A gust of wind blew flower pedals everywhere. They fell like delicate snowflakes. The two separated, still in each other's arms to look at the beauty of the evening.

Sakura stifled a small sniff. "How… How perfect." She said. Ino tried to stop a tear in her eye as she nodded in agreement.

"Shush Ino, I know you like yaoi, but stop shuffling around!" Sakura sassed at her friend.

"That's not me!" Ino whisper-yelled. The blonde didn't mind the fact that it was not a big dramatic (and slightly filthy) yaoi kiss moment that she's always dreamed of seeing because it was so damn sweet. Or was it?

Sasuke smirked, pulling Naruto closer again. This time pressing his lips harder against the blonde's. Naruto responded by wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. He smiled against Sasuke's lips, and opened his mouth allowing Sasuke to explore every region of his mouth. Their tongues rubbed and battled and clashed, still getting used to each other. Sasuke removed his mouth from Naruto's and started working his way down the other boy's neck. Hands ran up and down bodies, through hair, touching skin. It started to get hard to tell whose was whose. The Uchiha started zipping down Naruto's jumpsuit. It was official: Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino were in heaven.

Then Ino did the stupidest thing a fangirl could've done, she let out a full hearty fan girl squeal. "EEE!", she squealed, ruining the moment. The kissing immediately ceased as the two hastily broke apart, blushing like crazy. They couldn't see Ino, fortunetely. Sakura and Ino tried to quickly scramble away from the tree. They weren't fast enough. In typical ninja fashion, Naruto and Sasuke were suddenly in front of them.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started, looking absolutely pissed off, "Ino… Don't tell me you were the ones playing "Cupid"." He said. Ino had little trouble slightly bending the truth in her favor, but Sakura was a different story,"YES! IT WAS ME AND INO, WE DID IT! WE KNEW YOU TWO LOVED EACH OTHER, BUT YOU TWO DIDN'T KNOW! SO WE DECIDED TO SET YOU GUYS UP SO YOU WOULD DISCOVER YOUR TRUE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER! I'M SORRY!" Sakura word-vomited out in one breath. Sasuke stared down at the two. Sasuke smirked and let out a blunt,"Thank you." And smiled, putting his blonde lover's hand in his own. "But you three better not tell anybody about this or you're dead!" he added darkly.

"Three?" Ino asked. She turned around to see Hinata suddenly standing behind her. The timid girl sported her usual pink blush. "Naruto and Sasuke love each other…. How…. Kawaii!" she said, a large, but timid, grin spreading across her face. So in the end…

Naruto and Sasuke finally know about their feelings for each other…

Hinata has found a new love for yaoi…

Ino has witnessed her first (almost) hardcore yaoi kiss…

And Sakura could finally sleep knowing that her two team mates were not denying their love for each other.

In the end it truly was….

**The Best Valentine's Day Ever**

* * *

A/N: Well, there ya have it. I'm not sure what to say.

Fu: Well, shit, that's sooo much better

Yama: Goddamn, we were so...

Rin: Fucking retarded?

Tai: Be nice to our past selves! ;O


End file.
